Ugenta - True Blood
The vampire race of ''True Blood.'' " 'Ugentas,' from the latin term 'argentum' which means 'silver,' are categorized by their weakness to the material. They are known for their ''vigorous'' attempts of maintaining order - for themselves and in their relations with humans. However, no attempt to hide the murderous potential of this species could ever last long..." Applying to be a True Blood vamp? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:' '''Link to this page. ''' General Notes *Vampires appear like normal humans, though paler in complexion. *When vampires cry they don't cry normal tears, their tear ducts expel blood. *Vampires can hide their fangs at will, though some times they'll be revealed when the vampire is angry, hungry, aroused, or excited. *As a vampire gets older, they become stronger. *A non-mainstreaming vampire usually belongs to a pack. A pack of vampires feed and hunt together and are generally stronger and more vicious. *Ugenta vampires follow a hierarchy and code of law, led by The Authority. Remember, all vampires: *Carry V, which serves as a narcotic drug to humans if used a certain way. In the Ugenta laws, it is illegal to sell and distribute V. *Will experience a charge of strength and pleasure, likened to an aphrodisiac, when drinking the blood of special non-wiccan humans (slayers , doppelgangers , fairies , etc). For some, vampires are drawn to their blood (like in the case of fairies ). Powers *'Superhuman Strength. '''The oldest vampires of the Ugenta species have the strength to overturn trees, lampposts, telephone poles, and essentially cause damage equivalent to a tornado. *'Superpeed'. Faster than any human can see or run from. *'Accelerated Healing.' Minor injuries, cuts, gashes, minor burns, etc... take seconds to heal in most cases. If the wounds are fatal, the vampire needs human blood in order to heal. *'Glamour : Vampires can control the minds of humans, including thoughts, desires, and memories by looking into the subject's eyes. This skill must be learned and taught, it is not an innate ability. *'Enhanced Senses:' The five senses, and in some cases sixth senses are more keen,sights and sounds are more clear and crisp; The sense of taste is more defined; Touch and smelling are also enhanced - one can smell emotions such as lust, love, and fear. *'Flight/Levitation.' Depending on a vampire's age, a vampire can either levitate (floating a few feet in the air), or fly (only when they've reached 1000 years old). *'Voice Disguising. '' Disguising their voice as someone else's.. Mimicry, in short. *'Psychic Connections/Blood Bond . ' A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. Limitations/Weaknesses *'Sunlight: Once in contact with the sun (or "meeting the sun" as they say), the vampire will become weak, unable to move, and will burn to death - gradually becoming blackened and charred. Older vampires burn faster, but generally its a lengthy painful process in comparison to other vampire species. *'Day Sleeping:' Vampires must sleep in the daytime. If they do not and get little rest, they will suffer what is called 'the bleeds' during the day. Blood will run from their nose, mouth, ears, etc...and this will severally weaken a vampire. Only older vampires can wake themselves up during the day when sleeping, but even then, they will still be weakened. A strong case of the Bleeds might kill a vampire. If any vampire decides to stay awake during the day, the bleeds will occur in 2-3 hours of being awake. *'Wooden stake:' If a vampire is staked in the heart with a wooden stake, they explode, quickly falling apart, leaving a bloody mess. *'Glamour Limits. '''Vampires cannot glamour telepaths or people with vervain on their person. *'Silver:' A vampire cannot touch silver as it will instantly burn them. It can also be used as restraints - for any area that touches the silver of, for example, chains - cannot move. *'Fire:' If a vampire is trapped in fire, their bodies break down, leaving behind molting red goo. *'Invitation:' A vampire is unable to enter the home of a human unless they are invited. Unlike some other species of vampire, they can be uninvited from a house with out the use of a spell. *'Hepatitis D:''' A form of Hepatitis that has no effect on humans; however, when a vampire comes into contact with Hep D-infected blood, they become much weaker (extreme fatigue, continuous body aches and pains), which puts them at risk of being killed. The effects of Hep D last for about 1 month. Becoming a Ugenta The birth/creation of a vampire does not stray too far from traditional methods. A vampire must bite and drain a human to near death, then feed the human his/her own undead blood. The sire then buries him/herself with their new child until the progeny is reborn as vampire. A vampire is mentally connected to their progeny by their blood bond. They can call upon their progeny and contact them mentally no matter what distance. They sense each other's heightened emotions, distress, and can even feel it when their progeny has died. Most makers are attached to their progeny or vice versa - but none the less, they have an unspoken loyalty to each other due to the blood bond. A maker can at any time - however, say to the progeny that they are "released," which means that the progeny need not hold loyalty to their maker anymore. In a sense, they are free. The Death of a Ugenta Traditional methods work rather well with this particular breed of vampire: A stake through the heart, Decapitation, and Fire. Sunlight has the potential of killing a vampire of this breed as well, if the vampire fails to get to shelter in time.. If a vampire is staked, the body will explode into a bloody mess, like a busted waterballoon. Related Pages True Blood Canon Category:Vampires Category:Browse